Hades
Hades is one of the three leaders of the Greek Pantheon and directly controls the underworld known by his own name - Hades (Underworld). He is married to Persephone, who is daughter to his brother Zeus, and never left the bounds of Hades until the Greek religion became defunct and most of the Earth's deities moved to Mount Olympus. Description Appearance TBA Personality TBA Possessions Hades (Underworld) Main article: Hades (Underworld) Hades became ruler of the Greek Underworld after he was freed from Kronos by his brother Zeus and joined him on EarthLeg Post 50, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Greek Legends Origin The titans were created by the Primordial Deities Uranus and Gaia, Uranus representing reality and dimensions while Gaia was life. They then used the essences of their parents to continue the legacy of creation as they proceeded to create universes, galaxies and worlds across the Multiverse. They created other beings, including beings that would be considered deities. However the essence of Uranus, which was the structured and ordered nature of reality, railed against the unorganised and temperamental crafts of the titans. Urged on by the essence of Gaia, the bravest of the titans, Kronos, metaphorically slew Uranus and the nature of reality became fractured, creating dimensions, alternate realities and Realms with barriers separating them. Uranus, however, was not to be retired without a final say. He predicted that Kronos himself would, likewise, be overthrown by his own children. Kronos became paranoid. He and his sister, Rhea, had created many deities throughout the Multiverse and any of them could overthrow him. In his madness he ate his children - the deities he had created. He consumed them into himself where they remained trapped within an endless, cycling Narrative moment. The last of these gods, Rhea sought to hide from Kronos. Using Plotlines she was able to weave a Story for her son and hid him on a small, irrelevant world as an underdog hero - Earth. The deity would grow into the god known as Zeus. Yet the conditions by which Zeus would overthrow his father became indirect. It was through him that the Twelve God-Monarchs were able to pinpoint the titans at the creation of the NeSiverse - in which Zeus had been stashed. He told them of his father's weaknesses, strengths and armed with the knowledge of the son, the deities from the future were able to imprison the titans. In return, the God-Monarchs freed all of the deities that Kronos had consumed. Many of these deities, thankful to their saviours, would come to serve or even worship the God-Monarchs. Zeus thus created a blade and imbued it with the essence of his great betrayal against his father - the legendary sword Harpē that would fall into the hands of various human heroes of Earth throughout the lifetime of humanity. Zeus, and many of the freed deities, became gods on Earth of various cultures. Zeus was joined by his siblings on Mount Olympus and he came to share power with his two brothers - Hades and Poseidon. Hades created the concept of afterlife on Earth, where the souls of the living beings would retire upon the deaths of their physical forms. When Memnoch claimed Tartarus, he attempted to claim Earth's afterlife too, but the protections installed by the Ancient One meant that the afterlife of Earth could be used by the various deities of Earth alone. Notes Britt's Commentary "Hades is based on the HadesHades article, Wikipedia. of Greek MythologyGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia. where he also rules the Greek UnderworldGreek Underworld article, Wikipedia. that goes by his name. When I was designing Hades I wanted him to not be the ChristianisedChristianity article, Wikipedia. version of an evil, devil-likeDevil article, Wikipedia. ruler of HellHell article, Wikipedia.. In the source material Hades was the least involved in human affairs of all the gods and seemed to keep to himself with his own transgressions being against PersephonePersephone article, Wikipedia. in forcing her to be his wife. In NeS this was done away with also, making him a gentleman-like character who is civil and courteous with a respect for the living and a deep willingness to help good people, even against his fellow gods. He doesn't appreciate the behaviour of his brothers, which drives him to work against them but not overtly." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Greek Legends Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Deities Category:Leg Characters Category:Husband Characters Category:Married Characters